1. Field of the Inventive Concept
The present inventive concept relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-chip modules are being developed to increase the degree of integration of circuitry in electronic devices. One class of these modules under development includes a three-dimensional (3D) integrated circuit in which several dies are stacked. TSV (Through-Silicon Via) technology, comprising a combination of through silicon vias (TSVs) and wires, may be used to electrically connect the various dies to each other. That is, the TSVs and wires provide the routing of signals between the different dies of the 3D integrated circuit.